tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Princess Mew/Pokemon Mew Series
Okay I've been into Pokémon some recently and I was wondering if this would be a good series to do on here and yes it would be posted here on the wiki. I was hoping to maybe be able to do it with someone else as a collab Mew Series but you don't have to, I was just thinking how fun it would be to do a collab series with someone. What you will need ◾A drawing of your mew design. ◾Bio info, including: ◾Full Civilian Name ◾Mew Name ◾Weapon Name ◾Attack name ◾Pokemon they are infused with. ◾A little flavor text about personality and background ◾A picture of their weapon ◾A headshot of their civilian form ◾Mew Mark, and where it's placed However, there are rules * Only One Pokémon Mew Type. No double of the same Pokémon Mew Type. Example. No Same Two Pokémon Mews with Luxray DNA or Butterfree DNA * They don't use Pokémon Moves like in the games or anime itself they just use one move or even more but they are from their weapons they have to sue to fight with (like Mew Lettuce as more then one attack) * Can be any gender, doesn't have to be all girls * She Must still be named after food (not in pokemon Universe Food since they only got different type of berries only probably) * Your Mew can be from any city/town. Pokemon universe as in for Example. Little Root Town or Saffron City * The Pokémon DNA can be from Any Region not just a certain one. Example. Poochyena is from the Hoenn Region, Meowstic is from the Kalos Region, Butterfree is from the Kanto Region, Totodile is from the Johto Region ect. you get the Idea Mine will be: 'Glameow Mew' * Full Name: Anri Sakamoto * Mew Name: Mew Jello Mew Jero * Weapon Name: Jello Staff * Attack Name: Ribbon Jello Healing * Pokémon DNA: Glameow * Female * 16 Years old * Personality: Sweet, Caring, Pure, Innocent, Shy Yet Bold When It Comes To Healing Others * Biography: Anri comes from a huge family consisting of her Parents and 8 other siblings. She's the 4th oldest sibling out of the eight. Family is poor and lives in a small apartment building so they share rooms or sleep out in the living room on the couch or either the floor. Her siblings, including her go to school and study hard especially if they want to graduate and go to collage. One day she met this strange women who gave her a drink for free for helping her out when she was being attacked by others, though unknown to Anri that drink had the DNA of a Pokémon known as Glameow in it so after she drank it, the Glameow DNA went into her body becoming part Glameow, though she didn't realize it until she got attacked some a strange monster who was trying to kill her and so she transformed into Mew Jello and fought the monster and purified it, using Ribbon Jello Healing. * Her Mew Mark is a Glameow tail located between her breasts on her chest. Category:Blog posts Category:Princess Mew